


Second Chances

by LalasDreamLand



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalasDreamLand/pseuds/LalasDreamLand
Summary: Early 2003 Hillary get’s some unexpected news that could turn their lives upside down completely. The past being put aside their marriage and careers are going to face a whole new kind of challenge and much later in life than the last time they dealt with this particularly ‘joyful’ kind of situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Billary fic, been a fan for a long time and always wanted to write this so I gave it a go! Shout-out to my friend Britt for fueling me with Billary feels and facts to get everything straight and in character as possible. - Previously posted on Tumblr, hope you enjoy.

Was this really happening, right now, this moment; was it even real? It had to be. The proof was on the sheet of paper in her hand- well not just any sheet of paper but a sonogram photo; three of them together. _‘Baby Clinton’_ they were each labeled. The small little splotch just barely forming it’s limbs, that was her baby… their baby. God, how was she even going to tell this to Bill. ‘Oh guess what honey I’m pregnant! Your _fifty-five_ year old wife is knocked up!’ no that clearly wasn’t going to work now was it? Hillary Clinton was officially at a loss of how to properly tackle a situation, this day just loved throwing more and more curve balls at her. She let out a deep sigh, it was time to collect herself, after all this kind of stress wouldn’t be good for her or their new addition right now. 

_“New addition,”_ she thought quietly to herself with a sardonic chuckle. A new addition for folks her and Bill’s age should be a grandchild _not_ a new child of their own. Hillary was never one to ask the question ‘why me?’ but right now that was all that was going through her head, _“WHY COULDN’T THIS HAVE BEEN CHELSEA?!”_ Admittedly Chelsea was an unwed college student BUT STILL she would take a grandchild out of wedlock over her current dilemma any day. Hillary stopped her pacing- which she had no idea she was doing- to take a deep breath and try to collect herself one more time. “Great job you’re doing at trying to stay stress free…” she thought out loud. 

“Stress free, what did the doctor say was wrong that you got to remain stress free?” 

There it was, that familiar southern Arkansas drawl she knew and loved. _“Bill! Oh god.”_ She gulped hard at her last thought and turned around to meet the worried face of her husband. That look, UGH that look! Those eyes of his and that handsome face filled with nothing but worry and love for her, he was going to wear her away bit by bit; if she didn’t just end up spitting it right out at him. 

“Baby are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Bill asked, quietly stepping towards her.

“DON’T say that word!” she blurted uncontrollably. _“Wonderful,”_ she thought _“just wonderful.”_

“What word, sweetheart? Something’s, I know it…” 

He was giving her a pitiful look now, she couldn’t look at him like this. There was nothing worse than Bill Clinton’s kicked puppy look, God knows she loathed it! This was not like her, she needed to sit him down and figure out someway to break it to her husband they were having a baby… again.

“Just sit down, Bill, please.” 

Bill sat opposite of his wife who was sitting on their love seat now. He situated himself on their small coffee table bringing her knees between his own so he could rest his hands on her thighs. He gave them a gentle squeeze, a touch full of reassurance that he knew she was needing at the moment.

“Alright now, you finally going to tell me what all this jumpy squirrel behavior is about?” Bill asked her.

Hillary took one of his hands in hers, she hated being so silent, not being able to voice her words the way she wanted to; but really was she wrong for feeling this way? Surely anyone would be just as shook as she if they were faced with her current predicament.

“Bill, first off I’m fine, which means you can let go of the sudden death grip on my hand,” she couldn’t help but smirk at the gentle _“sorry”_ he mumbled to her, now holding her hand much lighter.

“Secondly… I- I really just don’t know how to say it,” Hillary took a deep breath- for what seemed like the millionth time within just a short time period, “secondly, I’m _pregnant_.”

She knew that look was coming, a look of utter shock… and, wait was he really laughing?! NO he was not laughing at her right now! 

“Bill, REALLY?” Hillary asked far too loudly, but she needed him to take this seriously!

“I’m sorry sweetie but you’re going to have to come up with something better than that to fool me.” Bill breathed out while laughing. 

He knew he shouldn’t be laughing at his wife but she was just having a bad case of food poisoning last time he checked, “so what did the doctor prescribe you for the vomiting?” 

“Plenty of rest, plenty of water, and pre-natal vitamins,” Hillary told him with an exasperated sigh.

The giggles continued, and she was fed up now. If she would’ve known breaking it to him would be like this she would’ve just out right told him earlier and let him be laughed out by now! 

_“William…”_ she said with a warning tone, “here just look, look at this!” 

Bill smirked as he took the envelope she handed him, his face visibly dropped as he read aloud the date and name on the sonogram pictures.

“Hillary Rodham Clinton, February 3rd, 2003... _baby Clinton_.” 

All they could do was stare at each other, Bill in shock, Hillary with tears forming in her eyes. Bill knew he needed to cut the crap with the laughter as soon as he saw the first tear fall, because he hated it, he hated seeing his beautiful Hillary cry; especially over something like this. Because this, this was something to be taken seriously now that he was really aware.

“Shh, shh darling, come here,” he whispered as he joined her on their love seat. 

Hillary wrapped herself around her husband letting Bill pull her closer against his chest. She could feel his strong hands stroking her back and up to her hair as she let the day’s pent up feelings spill over onto his shoulder. 

“I don’t know what we’re going to do, Bill,” she sobbed out.

All Bill could do was hold her tighter and let her know he was right here and going to be here no matter what. While this was one trying situation, they’d been through worse, and a baby would never classify as a bad thing. In Hillary’s on words to him, _“every baby is a blessing.”_ And that’s exactly what their’s would be once her nerves settled. 

Bill could also feel the worry of the moment washing over him but he needed to be strong for his wife. “Look at me, sweetie, how far along are you?”

Hillary wiped away more tears before answering, “I’ll be six weeks on the sixth actually… only three more days. Due late October.”

“Well that’s good, that’s good to know,” he couldn’t help but wipe away the rest of her stray tears, watching closely as she gave him a small smile at the loving act.

“See, there’s my girl!”

That got a chuckle out of her, Bill was on the right track now. He decided to pull her closer to him, moving her legs over his and wrapping his arms around her waist; trying his best to make her feel secure as possible.

“We’re fine now aren’t we, all three of us?” Bill asked her, trying his best to give her his cutest grin.

Hillary let out a genuine laugh that time, yes they were fine but the ‘all three’ part was something she was really having to wrap her mind around because this was _really_ happening, whether she liked it or not.

“So you’re okay with this… everything?” 

“Darling, I think the question here is are _you_ okay with this?” He asked her, reaching up to stroke her hair.

Hillary didn’t know what to feel, she was honestly numb. Which isn’t the way most women feel when they find out their pregnant but then again she isn’t most women: a former first lady, a current senator, and now a new mother after what was supposed to be menopause; which seemed to be what she was going to start referring to as meno-keep-on-going.

“If you want the truth, Bill, yeah I’m okay but I don’t feel okay right now, I’m just… I’m just too worried,” Hillary answered, snuggling herself closer to him. 

“That’s understandable, honey. This a lot to take in considering the-”

“Circumstances,” she said finishing his sentence for him, “the circumstances is we’re old Bill! We’re old, in the spotlight, and-and-”

“And we’re going to be just fine, especially you and peanut in there,” Bill reassured her while poking lightly at her belly.

“Peanut?” she coked an eyebrow.

Bill leaned forward to grab the envelope of sonogram pictures off their coffee table, “see, peanut!” He smiled that large charismatic as he pointed at their tiny baby. 

All Hillary could do was return that smile. Why was she ever worried about telling him to begin with when the real person who was worried to death here was her. But still, she didn’t want him getting too attached.

“A nickname already,” she shook her head with a sad smile.

“What, you got something better then?” Bill asked tickling her side playfully.

Hillary pulled his hand away and held it in both of hers, she needed him to understand that this wasn’t an automatic given that this pregnancy would stick, for a lack of better words.

“Don’t get too attached, Bill. I’m fifty-five and while the doctor said that this isn’t completely uncommon for women my age, miscarriage is still the biggest possibility here…” Hillary told him in a small voice, letting her words drift off.

Bill was hit with the realization- she’s worried about him and his feelings right now more than herself; always the realist and always putting others before herself. He could only shake his head in fondness, he knew this was a genuine issue, hell an issue with any pregnancy but especially hers at this late age. 

“You can tell me not to get attached over and over again Hillary but as long as we have this baby nothing’s going to stop me from loving him or her. No matter how unreal this seems, that’s our child we made together and that makes me love our peanut even more.” 

She could feel the waterworks hitting her again- _“damn it, am I already hormonal?”_ she cursed mentally. Hillary felt warm all over as Bill kissed her forehead and ran his hand softly over stomach in circles. 

“I love you more than anything you know,” Hillary breathed against the side of his face as they pressed their foreheads together. 

“I know,” he smirked, cutting in again real quickly before he could get the shoulder slap, “but I love both of you more, _you know.”_

They laughed together at that one and gently pressed their lips together, and again until there was nothing but sweet kisses between both of them.

This wasn’t going to be easy, nothing ever comes easy in life and they’ve learned that by way of very hard and public lessons; but who knows maybe this was one of those miracle _second chances_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hillary has finally reached the second trimester and both Bill and herself feel it's a good enough time to tell Chelsea she's going to be a big sister. But how will she take it? That's the main worry for Hillary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 450+ views on this fic already?! I couldn't ask for a more supportive group of readers. You guys surprised the heck out of me and I give my deepest apologies for being late with this chapter, between hurricane Matthew hitting my state really hard (North Carolina) and me dealing with a respiratory infection on & off... life has been a little hectic. BUT alas my good people I have arrived with a new chapter and I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Shout-out to my girl Britt as always for being my Billary fact checker and keeping my butt in line when it comes to writing.
> 
> P.S. - I'm sorry for any OOC behavior this time around, I'm not 100% confident in the quality of this chapter and your thoughts are always appreciated in the reviews.

She felt light, oh so light; as if she were floating through thin air. The breeze cool on her skin, the air crisp, it was all she could do to not let herself go… arms were around her now; his arms. She was safe and secure and god how his lips on her neck were pure magic. _Wait,_ his lips on her neck? Hillary was suddenly jolted awake as she felt the light nip on her neck that time.

“Good morning, darling,” whispered Bill against her neck.

Hillary couldn’t help the bright smile on her face as she heard her husband’s raspy morning voice, the things that voice could do to her.

She ran her hands through his thick hair, “and good morning to you too.”

Bill continued kissing his way down her chest, encouraged by her moans when he hit the sensitive spots he knew she loved. Gently he slid his hands under the baggy t-shirt she was wearing, he loved it, especially since it was one of his she decided to borrow. He was all smiles himself as he ran his hands softly over the slight bump in her stomach, _their_ baby.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t forget you, peanut,” Bill mumbled against her belly, “good morning sweet baby.”

Hillary kept her hands in Bill’s hair, kneading his soft locks and gently running her hands around the nape of his neck. She was twelve weeks along now and thank god she wasn’t showing very much at all, but if you were looking for it you could definitely spot the slight roundness to her stomach. She was giggling now, she couldn’t help it, Bill was having a ridiculous- but still cute, conversation with their child about what he or she wanted mommy to eat for breakfast. This was his thing now, it had been since she told him about the pregnancy, he would normally take a little time each morning and each night before bed to talk to their baby. It was adorable really, but at first it made her uneasy; she couldn’t help the genuine fear of miscarriage and both her and Bill already loving their baby so much. They weren’t out of the woods yet though, they wouldn’t be through this entire pregnancy due to her age but she was starting her second trimester soon and even she had to take that as a sign of good luck.

“Hill, did you hear me?” 

“Hmm?” Hillary was so lost in her thoughts she hadn’t heard Bill the first time.

“You know our other baby is visiting today,” Bill reminded her with that boyish grin.

How could she forget, Chelsea was coming over for dinner, the second time since their reunion at new years eve. She had spent sometime with them since she was back from Oxford and they absolutely loved having their baby girl back home; but this time around it was going to be very interesting. They were going to have to break the news to their daughter, their _twenty-three_ year old daughter that she was going to be a big sister. Hillary let out an audible sigh at the thought, this couldn’t be that hard; just tell her was all they needed to do. Even though they had all celebrated her birthday together on the twenty-seventh of February Hillary refused to say anything at the time, she was only nine weeks along then. Bill had pushed her a few times but he learned quickly that she wasn’t going to tell Chelsea she was pregnant so early on and still possibly lose the baby, it would hurt her too and she wasn’t going to have that.

“Darling, you don’t need to worry, you know I’ll be right there with you,” Bill reassured her, giving one last kiss to her stomach before joining her upright in bed again.

Hillary laid her head back against the headboard thinking about how the day might go. It would be fine and this was just unnecessary stress on her part just like last time.

“I know,” she said looking over at Bill with a small smile.

She took one of his hands and pulled it over to her and laying it on her belly so she could play with his fingers. It was a nervous habit she had but also something that brought her a lot of comfort, she loved his hands so much; even with all the wonderful aspects of her husband his hands were her favorite. Hillary had so many thoughts, not necessarily about telling Chelsea but about the relationship Chelsea would have with her younger sibling. There would be such a large age gap but she had no doubt her daughter would be an amazing big sister whether she had a baby brother or baby sister. They had tried hard to give Chelsea a sibling during their early White House days but alas it never happened. Now years later, of course it happens! 

“Stop that over thinking, I can hear you over here,” Bill scolded her with a chuckle and lightly nudging her with his shoulder. 

Hillary couldn’t help but laugh, he always knew how to make her smile no matter what, and she was needing that more than ever these days. Letting out another deep breath she turned to her husband with a grin.

“How much longer till Chelsea arrives?”

Bill knew that look, “about three or four more hours…”

“Good,” Hillary purred as she wrapped her arms around Bill’s neck and climbed over into his lap.

He couldn’t help but hum with happiness at her forwardness, she’d been having moments like this for the past three weeks and honestly he wasn’t complaining; this was one thing they both were fine with when it came to her pregnancy hormones. This time it was her nipping at his neck and he was lost for good, he felt both her hands press hard against his chest and he met that cat like grin of hers once again.

“Lay back, _Mr. President,_ we’ve got plenty of time.” 

\----

“You know I thought you said we had plenty of time?” Bill huffed as he continued towel drying his hair.

Hillary laughed loudly at his words as she put in her earrings in front of her vanity, shaking her head at her husband.

“Hey I wasn’t the one who decided on that second round… or the third one,” she said with a wink.

“ _THAT_ third one was quick and you know it, and you didn’t once object!” 

“True, but I also didn’t tell you to _ambush_ me in the kitchen like that,” Hillary playfully rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

Hillary wrapped her arms around Bill from the back as he began to button up his shirt. They weren’t wearing anything too fancy since this was just Chelsea they were having dinner with, but she couldn’t help but admire how good he makes any style of clothing look. She rested her head against his back and looked at them in the full length mirror, despite everything they’ve come this far and they weren’t giving up anytime soon.

“I love you,” he said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“Mm, and I love you too.”

Bill turned around to wrap his arms around her and kiss her forehead, he knew she was still shaky about telling Chelsea but he knew their daughter and she would be happy for them and happy to have a sibling. He kneeled down in front of Hillary so he was eye level with her stomach.

“And you, peanut, you’re going to meet your big sister tonight so that means be on your best behavior.”

That earned him a genuine laugh out of Hillary, so loud that she was grabbing the side of her stomach.

“He’s only just about to be thirteen weeks along, I don’t think we need to be scolding him just yet.”

“I know but doesn’t hurt to give a reminder,” Bill replied, giving a few pecks to her belly before standing up, “and _he?_ You already think _he’s_ a _boy_.”

“Maybe,” Hillary smiled, “I just have a feeling… plus maybe I want a baby boy.”

“Hmm, if you say so. But maybe I think peanut is a girl.” Bill thought aloud, grabbing Hillary’s hand as they began to leave their bedroom.

“Oh please, you just want another princess you can have wrapped around your finger like you have Chelsea” 

Bill chuckled at his wife, “true, I want deny that, raising a girl is what I know plus like you said I enjoy it.”

“Speaking of Chelsea I think I hear her car arriving… this is going to be one heck of a night, Bill,” she said as they descended the stairs together.

Bill sighed, “I told you honey you don’t have to worry anymore, she’ll take it just fine.”

\----

Of course their family dinner went off without a hitch, why wouldn’t it, it was just the three of them like old times; but now Hillary was really about to serve their daughter the main course. And how she would digest it, who really knew? She calmed herself before looking over to Chelsea who was now sitting beside her father on their couch.

“Sweetie,” Hillary got Chelsea’s attention, “you know we wanted you to come over for a reason tonight.”

“Yeah, dad told me it was something pretty important,” Chelsea answered, sitting her glass of wine down on their low table. 

Hillary couldn’t help the small smile on her face as she watched Chelsea sit back and pull Bill’s arm back around her, she was such a daddy’s girl.

“Just go ahead and tell her, Hill,” Bill interjected.

Chelsea looked between the both of them, “tell me what?”

“Well, sweetie… I’m pregnant.” 

You could’ve heard a pin drop and Hillary let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Uh, mom, I really don’t know what to say; and I know you’d never joke about anything like this,” Chelsea finally spoke.

“See,” Bill clapped her on the shoulder, “you’re already doing better than I was.”

“What?” Chelsea asked both of them.

Hillary sighed, “your father actually thought I was joking,” she glared in Bill’s direction, “but we’re all fine now and handling this the best way we can.”

“Daddy!” Chelsea playfully yelled at her father.

“I’m sorry but what was I supposed to think, we just thought it was food poisoning but-”

“But turns out I’m pregnant,” Hillary finished Bill’s sentence.

“So how did this all,” Chelsea waved her hands towards her mother, “happen?”

Bill cleared his throat, “well honey when a man loves a-”

“EW DADDY, NO! I _know_ how _that_ happened, I mean how did this come about- with fertility treatments or…?” Chelsea stuttered out after cutting Bill off.

Hillary joined them both on the couch, squeezing in on the other side of Chelsea and trying but also failing at not laughing at Bill’s unfinished explanation. 

She took her daughter’s hand and pulled it in to her lap, “it just happened, we don’t know exactly why or how but it did and the doctor explained that it’s not uncommon at my age; sometimes life just gives you a surprise.”

Chelsea nodded her head, “that’s fine. I’m going to finally be a big sister!”

It seems that both Bill and Hillary simultaneously let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. That was the reaction they were hoping for from their loving and supportive daughter; she has always been their biggest fan and they would always be hers as well.

Bill and Hillary both engulfed their daughter in a big hug.

“Okay, I think you’re squishing _us_ ,” Chelsea mumbled out, poking at her mother’s stomach.

They all had a good laugh and were put at ease by their daughter’s acceptance of their situation. Chelsea decided to spend the night with them and they spent the rest of that time cuddled up on the couch watching a movie, this what Hillary really needed, some quality family time to take her mind off of everything.

Of course, the next big issue would be keeping this out of the press long enough to set a game plan on continuing her work as the senator of New York and not over stressing herself and the baby. They had a lot more ahead of them, but none of them were quitters, they were always fighters.


End file.
